northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 87: Oh, My Mama! The Child Speaking Only In Three Words
Oracle 87: Oh, My Mama! The Child Speaking Only In Three Words (ああ、私のママ！ 3つの言葉で話す子ども Ā, watashi no mama! Santsu no kotoba de hanasu kodomo) is the eighty-seventh episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira met a child named Mashiro Mochizuki, the daughter of Akiko Mochizuki. But when the child started to talk to Anaira, she always keep saying "Oh, my mama" instead of talking directly to others. Akiko, on the other hand, explained to Anaira that her daughter has a speech defect because of the trauma she got from a tragic accident. Plot Anaira rushed inside Hirakawa City Hall and there, she was seen by Kyoko and President Rodriguez. Kyoko asked her what was happened in the battle a while ago, and Anaira said that they've already defeated the Chariot Soldiers, as well as Mayor Akazawa and Rie. President Rodriguez, on the other hand, didn't understand what they were talking about, so he asked about this. Anaira said to him that aside from being a TV journalist, she is one of the Armored Fighters who protect the city against the evil Chariots. Then President Rodriguez realized that in reality, there was a group of superheroes who really protect the city, and also the world, just like what he saw on television and in comics. Meanwhile, as she noticed that Platinum appeared in the battle a while ago, she asked the Armored Fighters if they saw Platinum a while ago. Nobody noticed that Platinum was appeared in the battle a while ago, and Irie thought that it was her imagination. Unknown to them, Platinum was in the roof top of TransHead TV Media Center. There she de-transformed back to her civilian form as Erika Hayashibara, and she said that she will never forgive Mayor Akazawa and Rie for interfering the city visit of President Rodriguez. Two hours later, the said activity of President Rodriguez was resumed. The security personnel and the authorities tighten up the security throughout the city so that no suspicious individuals; such as Mayor Akazawa and Rie, as well the Chariot Soldiers, could interfere again the event. Meanwhile, while she and her news team covered the activity of the Mexican President, she saw a kid and her mother watching President Rodriguez's activity along with the Hirakawa City Government which was to be led by Kyoko. There the kid always keep saying "Oh, my mama" to her mother, expressing that she's happy that she saw the Mexican President in person. And because of her curiosity, Anaira went to the kid and her mother, and asked them if they were happy to see President Rodriguez in person, and the mother said that she and her daughter were happy to see the Mexican President in person. The kid, on the other hand, continuously saying "Oh, my mama" to her mother and also, to Anaira. Anaira asked her about their names, and the mother said that her name is Akiko, and her daughter's name is Mashiro. Then Anaira greeted and introduced herself to Mashiro. But Mashiro, replied her by saying "Oh, my mama". Because of this, Anaira asked Akiko why her daughter kept always saying "Oh, my mama". Akiko said to her that her daughter has a speech defect because of the trauma she got from the accident three years ago. Returned back to TransHead TV Media Center after the coverage of the city visit of President Rodriguez, Anaira remembered her encounter with the kid named Mashiro. She said to herself that how can she help Akiko and her daughter. Few moments later, Erika came to her office. She asked her about the outcome of the coverage of the city visit of Mexican President Rodriguez. Anaira said to her that it was a successful coverage despite of Mayor Akazawa and Rie interfered the event along with their Chariot Soldiers a while ago. Then Anaira said to her mother that she encountered a mother and her daughter who were watching the city visit of President Rodriguez. She felt pity to the child when she found out that she has a speech defect due to the trauma she got from the accident three years ago. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen asked Mayor Akazawa and Rie about their plan. Mayor Akazawa admitted that he and Rie were failed in their plan against the Mexican President. Because of this, Emperor Ryuuen got mad and he ordered the Chariot Soldiers to head on to Hirakawa City immediately to find the Armored Fighters. The next day, Anaira saw Akiko and Mashiro again having a picnic in a park. She greeted them and asked them about the visit of President Rodriguez in Hirakawa City. Akiko said that her daughter was very happy because she already seen the Mexican President in person yesterday. As she noticed that Mashiro always keep saying "Oh, my mama" while eating a clubhouse sandwich, Anaira asked Akiko about the accident happened three years ago. Akiko said to Anaira that at night of October 7, 2013 while she was driving her car along with her daughter to head back home in their house at Matsuyama District, an SUV suddenly appeared and bumped off in front of them, causing them in a tragic accident. As they confined in the hospital and after conducted an operation to them to cure their injuries they've got from the accident, she found out that her daughter called her from another cubicle. Akiko went to the cubicle where her daughter was confined, and she saw her daughter sitting in her hospital bed and calling her. As she was seen by her daughter, Akiko went nearly and hugged Mashiro. Mashiro, on the other hand, started to utter the phrase "Oh, my mama" and from then, she has a speech defect and she can't speak directly to others anymore especially to her mother. Because of what happened to her daughter, Akiko promised to herself that she would remain strong for Mashiro. And Anaira was inspired about the story told by Akiko, and she said to Akiko that even her daughter can't speak directly to her, she would express her feeling that she loves her mother very much, just like what her mother, Erika, did anything just to help and protect her and her younger brother from danger. Few moments later, a group of Chariot Soldiers suddenly appeared, causing panic to the people at the park. Because of this, Anaira told to Akiko and Mashiro to run away to save their lives immediately, and they did so. Then she transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 Super Upgrade Mode and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. While she was busy doing her paper works in her office, Irie received a message that another group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Central District. Then she called the Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. As they reached to the Central District, they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Afterwards, they used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. After the battle, Chisato said that the Chariots were starting their next plan to attack them, and Irie agreed. Kohei, on the other hand, can't forgive the Chariots for what they did to Hirakawa City. Because of this, Alejandra said to them that they will unite to fight against the Chariots, which they were agreed. Hiroyo, on the other hand, said that in that way, they will defeat the Chariots immediately. Meanwhile, Anaira continues to fight against the Chariot Soldiers. Then she used her finisher, Meister Super Streak, to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. After the battle, she ran away to find Akiko and Mashiro. Meanwhile in her office at the Senate, Erika felt in doubt that two groups of Chariot Soldiers were simultaneously appeared in the city a while ago. She suspected that Emperor Ryuuen did this just to fulfill his dark plan. And because of this, she decided to investigate this immediately. On the other hand, Anaira saw Akiko and Mashiro hugging each other. There she asked them if they were okay, and Akiko said to her that they're okay. And Anaira smiled. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen ordered his Chariot Soldiers to head on to Hirakawa City immediately to find and punish the Armored Fighters. Aside from that, he ordered his Chariot Fighters to continue monitoring the situation throughout the city. Meanwhile, Akiko asked Anaira why'd she became an Armored Fighter. Anaira said that she became an Armored Fighter just because to help everyone and to protect Hirakawa City from danger. She also said that she won't let the Chariots fulfill their dark plan. Mashiro, on the other hand, said "Oh, my mama" to Anaira, expressing her feelings that she was proud that she saw a superhero for real. And Anaira smiled and she said that she will protect the city from the evil hands of the Chariots. While they were talking, Platinum appeared. Anaira asked her about her purpose, and Platinum said that she's going to observe Hirakawa City if there's a group of Chariot Soldiers suddenly appears. Anaira said that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared a while ago, but she defeated them immediately. As they reached Hirakawa City, Emperor Ryuuen ordered his Chariot Soldiers to group themselves and scatter throughout Hirakawa City. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko found out that the Chariots were suddenly appeared. Because of this, she hurriedly left her office and called Anaira. Meanwhile, Anaira got her phone out and it was Kyoko calling her. She asked her why, and Kyoko said that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Hoshikawa District. Because of this, Anaira told to Platinum to head on to Hoshikawa District immediately. As they reached to Hoshikawa District; Anaira, Kyoko and Platinum saw a group of Chariot Soldiers standing by. There, Anaira and Kyoko transformed themselves into Armored Fighter 01 Meister Super Upgrade Mode and Armored Fighter Caster respectively and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile, Irie found out that Emperor Ryuuen came again in Hirakawa City. Because of this, she called her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately where Emperor Ryuuen was. Back to the battle; Anaira, Kyoko and Platinum defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. After the battle, Platinum suspected that the Chariots started again their dark plan. On the other hand, Anaira received a message that Emperor Ryuuen finally came to Hirakawa City. Because of this, they decided to head on to the location immediately where Emperor Ryuuen was. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitä Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mexican President Gustavo Rodriguez: Gentaro Alejandro *Mashiro Mochizuki (望月 真城 Mochidzuki Mashiro): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki (望月 アキコ Mochidzuki Akiko): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 30 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 67, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 87: Trouble, Oh Trouble, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 22, and Never Surrender episode 54. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes